Drop Dead Beautiful: Ouran
by Zeeweeble
Summary: There is no denying that the Hosts of Ouran High School are all heartthrobs and lady-killers. This is a collection of drabbles and one-shots where each chapter is a completely new short story (separate from the others) and only consists of a single page, unless stated otherwise at the top. Host/OC
1. Hello

_**Hello**_

******Character of Interest: Hikaru Hitachiin**

**Genre: Fluff, Friendship**

The large music room was filled with dozens of girls in their yellow dresses giggling and chatting about the latest gossip. All the hosts were busy entertaining the guests and having a good time doing so.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves except one. Hikaru sat next to his brother who was chatting up the two girls that sat across from the twins. Kaoru was trying to include Hikaru in the conversation but the eldest twin's heart just wasn't in it today.

He was in a word bored. Bored with the same girls they normally entertained everyday. He sighed placing his chin on his fist trying to find amusement in the happenings around them when something caught his eye; a girl; more importantly, a girl he had never seen before.

"Hikaru!?" Kaoru nudged his brother tearing his eyes from the girl.

"What?" Hikaru spoke irritation in his voice. "Never mind." Hikaru's amber eyes flew back to watch the girl. She had long fiery red hair, a pale complexion and a slender petite build. She just stared out the window playing with the ends of her hair. Hikaru had to know this girl; it was going to become an obsession if he didn't.

In one graceful movement the Hitachiin was on his feet avoiding collisions with other girls. He looked up at the bright red head. "Hey" he shouted up to her but she didn't answer making anger blaze up inside the amber eyed male.

Suddenly he was jumping up onto the ledge with the mysterious girl. Even as he was adjusting his position so that he wouldn't fall off all she did to acknowledge his existence was inch closer to the window pane her eyes never leaving the scene outside.

Finally Hikaru got a very good look at her noticing her uniform was different from the others. This girl's dress though still bright yellow was void of all poufy ruffles and flowers. The long sleeves were chopped off all the way to her shoulders and the neck line was cut as well, revealing her chest but not her cleavage.

He stared at the beautiful mystery girl wishing she would just look at him. He opened his mouth to say something but was taken aback when she spoke first placing her hands in her lap.

"Have you ever thought about what clouds could possibly be if there wasn't a scientific explanation for their existence." Her voice was high pitched but not in an annoying way it was almost melodious and he wanted to hear more. Shaking his head in response but her gaze out the window didn't falter so he wasn't sure if she saw or not.

"I believe that clouds could be our dreams bottled up and tossed into the sky; and in the morning when we wake up the bottle explodes." She twiddles her fingers in her lap, "and depending whether the dream was good or bad determines if the cloud is white or dark." She rested her head on the wall behind her taking in a deep breath making her chest rise and fall.

Hikaru swallowed hard watching intently, "What about the rain and thunder, or lightening?" Hikaru questioned intrigued by this girl's mind. A small smile pulled at the corners of her pink lips.

"I haven't gotten that fair," a giggle emits from her throat like music to Hikaru's eyes he yearned to hear it again when her eyes suddenly leave the window pane to meet his.

"Hello, Hikaru." She knew his name. His heart throbbed in his chest and his palms began to sweat at the sound of her saying his name. "Hey…" he didn't know what to call her. Another giggle escaped her, "Luna"

His amber eyes met her big beautiful green hues and with a nod he spoke in a low voice,

"Hello, Luna"

* * *

**This will be continued in another chapter called _Walk With Me. _Hikaru/Luna.**


	2. Prove You Wrong

_**Prove You Wrong**_

**Character of Interest: Kaoru Hitachiin, **

**Genre: Romance/Fluff,**

The supposedly abandoned music room, filled with yellow dresses like her own. She took a deep breath hoping no one noticed her entrance. She ducked to the back of the room; it seemed for the time being she was invisible.

This was her mother's idea anyway, saying Abigail wasn't very social. So she took action and made certain that her daughter attend the club at least twice a week, much to Abby's displeasure.

Being particularly shy and nervous around large crowds she became quite uncomfortable when Tamaki suggested they start dancing to some classical and romantic music. It was like a ball and everyone was having a joyous time; except Abigail. She slumped into the corner holding her hands to her heart. She just needed hold out till it was all over then she could leave and forget the embarrassment that was the Host Club.

"I don't believe I have seen you around here before. What's you name?" the voice was speaking to her. Looking up her ocean blue eyes met beautiful amber irises; Kaoru, she could distinguish that voice from his brothers any day. She instantly hid her face behind her short blonde bangs embarrassed that he was even speaking to her.

"A-Abigail" Her voice was no more than a whisper. Kaoru smiled at her shyness thinking it was cute.

"Well, Abigail instead of standing back here in the corner by yourself would you like to dance with me?" He asked while lifting her chin up so he could get a better look at her glistening blue eyes.

The air got caught in her throat at their closeness. Kaoru Hitachiin wanted to dance with her. Her brain was screaming to answer but her mouth became dry; unable to form words she shook her head insistently, "I - I don't know how." She finally squeaked.

The auburn male chuckled taking the shy girls hand in his whisking her to the floor taking her completely by surprise. A sharp gasp rang into Kaoru's ears as she clung to his blue uniform; she stepped nervously watching her feet.

"Don't stare down at your feet keep your eyes up." The young Hitachiin whispered lifting her chin up again. She nodded trying to concentrate, following his lead. Slowly she felt herself relax becoming a little more confident in herself as the pair danced across the floor staring into each others eyes, ignoring the stares and 'awes' from the other guests and host about the music room.

The sapphire eyed beauty finally smiled up at Kaoru, the only one to prove Abigail wrong about this entire ordeal. Maybe visiting the Host Club occasionally wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.


End file.
